Rookie 9 and Team Gai's Group Therapy
by Keko-kun
Summary: Tsunade-sama forces Rookie 9 and Team Gai into group therapy! Later: Sasunaru, InoSaku, NejiGaa, ChouTen, KibaHina, AsumaShika, LeeShino! Semi-crack fic! Yaoi, Yuri, crack pairings! Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm going to be doing this, uh...semi-crack fic as well now. Don't worry though! 'Teenagers' comes first!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rookie 9 and Team Gai's Group Therapy

* * *

Light was shining through the crystalline window of the Hokage's office. Shizune was tending the usual paper work that Lady Tsunade usually skipped out on, and Tonton was sleeping under her desk. All in all, it was a peaceful morning through out the thick concrete building.

"WHAT!?!?" Until now, that is…

"Listen brat, I don't- no, I'm _not going_ to put up with your attitude!" Tsunade yelled at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who shouted at her. Naruto fidgeted under the woman's heated glare.

"Please forgive him, Lady Hokage. He's…well, he's Naruto," A pale boy with dark hair and even paler eyes smirked, and gestured towards Naruto.

"Shut up, Hyuuga," The blonde boy muttered loudly, earning him a glare from his sensei standing next to him. Needless to say, he quickly averted his gaze from the Copy Nin. as the floor became, suddenly, very interesting to him.

"I don't see why we all have to go to therapy though, Lady Tsunade…" The pink haired kunochi in the back stated, "There isn't any thing wrong with me…is there?"

Everyone stared at the girl in silent observation of how ridiculous she was. Shikamaru cleared his throat, momentarily gaining everyone's attention.

"This is troublesome, Lady Tsunade. We don't have the money for all of us to go to this _group therapy_," He said lazily looking away from the wall he was staring at.

"Ah! That's why Konoha will be paying all your expenses. I want all of you to be at least semi-normal when it's all said and done," she chuckled, resting her hands in front of her on the desk.

And with a few more glares and silent threats thrown at her the discussion was over. Rookie Nine and Team Gai would be heading out the next day.

* * *

"Ok! Everyone get in your unit!" Asuma bellowed over the chattering of twelve teens and their sensei's. They all got in formation, starting with Team Gai and ending with Team 10.

They ended up getting there in record time (five hours walking through an overgrown forest with sixteen people between the ages of fifteen and twenty-nine, to a place that's 50 or so miles down the road is a little nerve-wracking to say the least…even for ninja.)

"This is the place?" Chouji panted from behind his group, "It's huge! You think that their fridge is that big, too!?"

"What?" asked Tenten, while everyone else just ignored the heavier boy's outburst.

"I wonder if this shrink will actually help," Kurunai thought out loud, "I think that our group is beyond help, personally."

"Way to be positive, Kurunai," The silver-haired jounin behind her grumbled as they all headed inside the front office.

* * *

**_I hope it was ok! R&R!!!_**

**_Keko-kun_**


	2. Yushisama

_**Heh heh! I haven't gotten to update this one yet!...This one's a little more descriptive.**_

_**Oh! And I have a challenge! If you could make a picture, doesn't matter how, of what you think these guys' causual clothes would look like (one person is all you have to do, but you could do more if you want.), put it on deviant, and/or send it to me before I get to the fifth chapter, I'll use it as the description, put it on my profile, AND I'll write anything you want me to! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this!...even though it's uber-short...

* * *

Yushi-sama:**_

* * *

"Yushi-sama?" Asuma called out as they entered into the rather large reception area…empty though, it was.

"She's got a client as of now," a voice came from below and behind the desk in the far corner of the room.

"Uh, so when will she be done?" A black-haired, blue-eyed girl of about twenty or so's head popped out from the bottom of the desk suddenly.

"Maybe fifteen minutes or so. Wow, that's a lot of people! You're the group from Konoha, right?!" She shot out, smiling and twirling a lock of her raven hair around her pointer finger.

"Um…yeah…" Kakashi answered slowly. Half of the group didn't really understand what she just said because she said it so fast.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, suddenly grabbing a clipboard off of the desk and scribbling down something.

"Ah, Rookie Nine and Team Gai?" A lady with blood red hair and matching eyes asked, her long black robe glittering as the light caught the little pieces of gold thread embroidered into it, "This way, please."

The group followed quietly, entranced in the moving gold patterns carved intricately into the walls and ceiling's sea green, marble tiles.

"Here we are. Please come in," The woman smiled a little bit, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Are you Yushi-sama?" Kurunai asked her as they filed into the large room filled with seats and couches.

"Yes; I am."

* * *

**_Oo! I for got to mention earlier, but Yushi is also a character that you can choose to do, as well as the Hyper young lady at the front desk._**

**_Keko-kun_**


	3. Damn Internet

**_Yo! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My roomie got sick and I stayed to take care of her, then _I_got sick, then my Internet crashed, and now I'm writing this down in a cyber cafe...damn I hate these things... Any way! Please be patient while the dude that fixes our internet on campus finishes his job, then I can start writing again..._**


End file.
